Just Listen: A New Story
by Katyi
Summary: This is just my version of Just Listen. I don't own any of the characters unfortunately but I hope you like this story. It is a recreation of everything that happened in Just Listen, from Owen and Annabel meeting to their first kiss. R&R! ON HIATUS


Hey all you 'Just Listen' fans out there! What's up? My name is Katyi and this is a brand new story about Owen and Annabel meeting [a.k.a. - my version of the book]. It is going to start in Annabel's POV but don't worry—Owen's POV will have its chance. Anywho, I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW! Love you all.

XO- Katyi

Chapter 1 [Annabel's POV]

I sat very quietly, hopefully unseen, against the wall, Sophie's shrill, high voice still ringing in my ears.

_You stupid whore! You bitch!_

I sighed, not even bothering to take out my lunch bag. Right now, I just needed to think. Which was pretty hard considering the fact that I was sitting so that Sophie and Emily—and old ex-friend from modeling—were exactly in my line of sight. It hurt to look at both of them, but mostly Sophie, because of the fact that I knew that everything we had done together, all the years of friendship, were just a lost cause, because now, I was Sophie's personal punching bag. And what's worse: her boyfriend, and the sophomore in college who had raped me, Will Cash, would come to the school everyday, looking to pick Sophie up, or something like that, because Sophie had been bragging about it to her friends as I had passed them in the hallway this morning. This was _not_ good, and Sophie knew that I knew this. She actually looked quite smug about it…

It's been a full summer since I was raped, and I thought that within the time the summer had given, Sophie would have realized the truth; she hadn't, though. This morning when she had come to the window of my car I had thought that maybe finally she had seen the error of her judgment, that Will had raped me and that I hadn't been doing it with her boyfriend, but no. Sophie had instead said one word to me that had ruined my entire day: bitch.

I felt awful and sick, like an icicle had been plunged through my chest, but there was no real icicle, and I still felt that way.

Pausing in mid-thought I glanced to my left and to my right. On my left sat someone I had known all my life, since we were young kids, someone whom I trusted completely, and someone who hated me right now…someone who I was very shocked to see sitting alone.

Clarke.

Our eyes locked for a split second—she had glanced over at me, a look of disgust and detachment masking her pretty face—and then her ice blue eyes looked away sharply, her black hair making a dark wall between us as she packed up the notebook and pen she'd been writing with and stood up before walking away from me. I was so angry and disappointed, but I still felt too numb to be hurt. Clarke leaving, though, left me a choice: to look to my right…only to find the Angriest Boy in School.

Owen Armstrong.

That's what people have called him: angriest boy in school. It all started with a guy getting in Owen's way last year, and it just happened to be the type of annoying and lousy guy, you know, the kind that yell stuff like "Nice ass!" to random girls in the hallway. And that day Owen, who had been the new kid here for about three months, just for part of freshmen year, had obviously not been in a good mood, because after some smart-arse remark from the guy, Owen popped him square in the face, then walked off without even looking back, leaving the guy bleeding and unconscious on the ground.

As I looked at him now, though, he _did_ look dangerous; dangerous and sad. His earphones were plugged in, and a faint string of unidentifiable music drifted toward me through them. That was another thing Owen was known for: listening to his Ipod. Whether it was in class, out of class, or when he was just walking through the halls, Owen always had his earphones in. It was as if he couldn't live without his music, like it was his support, a special need that he had to have. Whatever the reason, it just made Owen more secretive and mysterious, something a lot of girls seemed to find attractive, even though I had never seen a girl actually confront him. But I'd heard things.

I decided, though, that being all unknown wasn't the only reason they found him attractive: Owen was _hot_. He had short, tousled dark brown hair that spiked up in the front, and his skin was tanned nicely. He had emerald green eyes, and long dark eyelashes. He was extremely tall, a hell of a lot taller than me, and he had muscles like you wouldn't believe.

Of course, that didn't matter, because when you were an outcast, a freak, like I was apparently, people ignored you, no matter your looks.

Take me for example. I was drop dead gorgeous, the number one model and commercial star for the company I worked for. Or, that's what they told me, at least. But did that matter? No. All that mattered—even if you did have the looks—was that you "fit in" and that you were "popular". Which I wasn't, and neither was Owen.

It was hard to imagine him the way people had described him, even though I had seen him let his anger loose before. I was a bit frightened at the moment, even with all the other teens around, because even though he wasn't looking at me, I was staring at Owen, and I worried over what his reaction would be if he caught me. But something inside my mind told me that Owen wasn't like that, the way people described him. Something told me there was another side that needed to be discovered.

Not a minute later I had unwrapped my lunch [a ham and cheese sandwich] because thinking had suddenly caused my appetite to grow, and I was still staring at Owen. There was just something about him that had me mesmerized. He was just so… different. I only looked away when I took a bite of my sandwich, and then, as I swallowed, an uncomfortable feeling settled over me, like I was being watched.

And I was.

But not by Owen, or Sophie, or Emily, or anyone else. No, I was being watched by a driver in the front seat of a red convertible. The driver was obviously male, but sunglasses, dark and sharply shaped covered the eyes that would have given him away faster. I didn't need the eyes, though, to know who it was, because as I focused on the man behind the wheel, I felt my stomach lurch and my backpack and lunch drop from my lap to the ground below.

I saw a quick movement out of the corner of my eye, and was surprised to see Owen staring at me with concern and wariness written all across his features. But right now, I just couldn't look at him. Instead, I kept my eyes on the man, who had now gotten out of the car and was walking towards me. I saw Sophie turn to see what I was looking at so frightfully, and Emily followed her lead.

A look of hatred was thrown to me from Sophie before she plastered a bright smile on her face and turned to face her boyfriend.

Will Cash.

I saw her jump up, and then run over and hug him, but as he hugged her back and gave her a long, passionate kiss, while Emily stood back and eyed them nastily. Obviously she wasn't to big on the whole show.

While Sophie and Will continued their make out session, I quickly gathered my stuff, throwing it all into my bag and then hopping down from the wall and running to the bathroom at top speed. No one followed me, and for that I was glad, because I didn't have time to reach the bathroom before I puked. Thank God for the bushes outside the office window. No one in the office noticed me either, and it was deadly quiet where I was.

Until a heavy, large set of footsteps broke the silence, coming towards me slowly and with a quiet precision. I didn't bother to turn around, I was to dizzy and hurt to care who it was, but I was shocked when I did turn around…

Only to find Owen Armstrong behind me, his hand outstretched in a friendly way, his eyes warm and open.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," I replied, wiping my mouth on my sleeve before grasping his hand and letting me pull him up.

"I'm Owen," he told me.

"I'm Annabel," I replied.

And that's when I fell head over heals in love with the Angriest Boy in School…secretly, of course.

Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review and tell me!

XO- Katyi


End file.
